welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Zoloman
History No less than a month after her mother had her brother Riley, Arian encountered a familiar man that she believed to be Riley's father. He happened to be the man the Hindu god Savitr took the form of, Erick. Savitr gave Erick all the memories of what happened between himself and Arian. Soon Riley had a little sister, Avery, and they were a lot a like. Apart from the fact that Riley was a child of a god, and Avery inherited the power that ran in her mother's family. An ability that had run dormant in the family for a long time. The power to read other's minds. Arian and her new husband, Erick, moved their kids to Erick's homeland, Bulgaria as both him and Arian had been offered jobs there. Riley and Avery learned Bulgarian, it became their first language and English became their second. Growing up Avery was under the impression that everyone could hear the thoughts of those around them. She assumed that everyone was just like her, she found it odd when she tried to communicate through thought that it never worked. She wondered why people were ignoring her, she started thinking it was because she had nothing interesting to share with whomever it was that happened to be willing to listen. This firm believe caused her to attempt some rather dare-devilish behavior. The combination of adrenaline and the story she gained from her antics convinced her that someone was finally going to listen to her. She jumped out of trees, and off of rooftops, she dashed in front of cars narrowly avoiding being hit. She even tried to befriend wild animals with no regard for her own safety. Her little ploy never seemed to work, people were still not listening when she tried to speak. If only she had done so with her voice it might have been different. She stopped speaking all together, she did not feel like she was important enough to have a voice be it audible or inside of her head. While she withdrew further into herself which was probably more dangerous that it appeared to be. It kept her safe from the harm she had been trying to inflict on herself believing that it would make her more interesting. She never did stop hearing voices, her ability only increased in strength as she got older. What had at one time been the sound of people that were in close proximity to her became people that were miles away. The overlap eventually became something she tried to ignore, to drown out with other noise. She constantly surrounded herself with metal music, Grimaze being her favorite band. If the voices were going to be heard it was going to be during the silent moment in between the end of one song and the beginning of the next one. Unfortunately for her as the music got louder so did the voices. It was almost as if they would not be silenced. She could turn the music off, she could ignore the person standing right in front of her speaking directly too her. She just could not shut off her brain. Even when she was trying to fall asleep at night she was plagued by the voices that only she could hear. She was lucky if she slept through the night without someone, most often someone who's voice she had not yet become familiar with talking, sometimes complaining, or even yelling, nonstop, about things she might not ever even understand. It is all Riley's fault she ended up as some sort of school for freaky weirdos in a completely different country. Not to make it seem like she or her brother do not fit right in. Riley accidently ran too fast ending up at Olympus Academy. He started to get excited at the fact that he could see some pretty weird stuff that proved he was not the only one and his body start vibrating at extreme speeds, before taking off again but in the wrong direction he phased through a wall into a classroom. The teacher that Riley ran into was Gray Pierce. Gray took Riley to the Headmaster for a talk. The talk went well, it allowed Avery to be welcomed into the school as well. Riley ran back with a letter from the Headmaster to give to Arian and Erick about the school. Before long Riley was ready to run back to the school with Avery then run back to get all their things. Personality She is moody, but that does not mean that she is faithless. While it is rather difficult to tell which side of her is going to emerge, and even more difficult to try to predict. She is almost whimsical in that way, except for the fact that she is not all that playful. Her sense of humor is a bit off to say the least. She might make a sarcastic comment that was meant to be a joke, or say something that she thought was supposed to be funny but tends to be a bit more hurtful. Oftentimes she is not entirely sure what she is actually saying, she is simply repeating something she has heard before inside her head. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:OARP